Cejotas
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: -No tiene las sensuales cejas de su padre, ni la hermosa frente de su madre… Pero sigue siendo un súper galán- Viñeta. SakuLee


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Disfruten de éste nuevo fic.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cejotas<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

* * *

><p>— ¡VOY A MATARTE, LEE!— gritó la histérica joven, cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula— ¡Ah! ¡Te mataré, lo juró por mi madre! ¡Argh!<p>

Los gritos de dolor podían escucharse por todo el corredor, siempre seguidos de una blazfemia, o una maldición contra el mismo desafortunado, atrayendo la atención de todos los pacientes y enfermeras mientras la camilla se abría paso por la sala de emergencia, y Sakura destrozaba la mano de un aterrado Lee con su fuerza bruta.

— ¡Todo estará bien, Sakura-chan!— exclamaba el ninja experto en Taijutsu, casi temblando de terror— ¡Sólo respira! ¡El Poder de la Juventud está contigo!

— ¡Cierra la boca!— chilló la kunoichi, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba soportar el dolor— ¡Argh! ¡Por todos los Cielos! ¡Sáquenlo de una vez!

— ¡Tranquilízate, Sakura!— intentó consolarla Shizune, dando espacio para que todos en la sala se prepararan para la llegada del nuevo bebé— Todo saldrá bien…

— ¡Claro que saldrá bien! ¡Pero primero debo matar a este idiota! ¡Argh! ¡Ya sáquenlo o mátenme! ¡Está destrozándome!— volvió a gritar, tensando mucho más la mandíbula.

— _¡Voy a matarte! ¡No puedo creer que dejé que me embarazaras, maldito infeliz!_— unos gritos mucho más escandalosos comenzaron a oírse. Entonces, la puerta de la sala de maternidad volvió a abrirse, y por ella entró otra camilla, con una alterada Ino encima, sosteniendo la mano de un callado (pero visiblemente alterado)Sasuke Uchiha, quien sólo se limitaba a mantenerse a su lado sin decir nada, soportando los improperios de la heredera Yamanaka estoicamente.

— ¡¿Qué hace la _Puerca_ aquí! ¡Argh!— exclamó Sakura. Ino dejó de insultar a Sasuke y también se giró hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo la _Frentona_ en mi sala de parto! ¡Argh!— cerró los ojos, doblando la espalda al recibir una contracción— ¡Sácala de aquí, Sasuke!

—Ino…— Sasuke, quien se oía inusualmente tembloroso, sólo siguió sujetando la mano de la joven rubia.

— ¡Sácala tú de aquí, Rock!— gritó Sakura, también irguiéndose debido a una contracción— ¡No quiero dar a luz en la misma sala que ella!

— ¡Tranquilas, tranquilas! ¡No hay otra sala de parto disponible, y sólo aquí podía atenderlas a las dos!— exclamó Shizune, colocándose los guantes.

— ¡Argh! Shizune, ¡ya viene, ya viene!— Ino cerró los ojos y se aferró a la mano de Sasuke mientras éste le susurraba palabras que sólo ella podía oír.

— ¡Ino, puja, puja!— vociferó Shizune, acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven rubia.

— ¡Argh! ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que me ganes otra vez! ¡El mío nacerá primero!— chilló Sakura, comenzando a pujar con ahínco.

— ¡Tranquila, Sakura! ¡Respira, respira!— Lee sonrió, ignorando el dolor de su mano destrozada— ¡Ya viene! ¡Pronto tendremos un bebé con tu inteligencia y mi genial apariencia! ¡¿Te imaginas que el bebé sea idéntico a mí?!

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó de pujar, alarmada.

— ¡Me arrepentí! ¡Déjenlo dentro! ¡Déjenlo dentro!

—Pero… Sakura-san…— las enfermeras se miraron entre sí, confundidas, al igual que Rock Lee. Sakura se retorció de dolor y miró a su esposo, con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor cayendo por su prominente frente, en donde el sello Yin seguía mostrándose orgulloso.

—Rock, te amo, pero no quiero que mi hijo tenga esas cejotas… ¡Argh!

— ¡Tranquila, Sakura-chan! ¡El bebé será idéntico a ti! ¡Sólo puja!

Ella volvió a detenerse, esforzándose por detener las contracciones.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No quiero que tenga una frente enorme! ¡Argh! ¡Los demás niños nunca lo dejarán tranquilo!

— ¡Tú eres hermosa, cariño! Y nadie molestará a nuestro hijo; pero, por favor, ¡puja!

— ¡N…! ¡Argh!— otro grito de dolor le desgarró la garganta— ¡Ya viene, ya viene!

— ¡Eso, Sakura-san! ¡Ya veo la cabeza!

—Te juro por lo más sagrado que si tiene tus cejas voy a matarte, Lee— gruñó la kunoichi, tomando al incauto joven por la camisa para acercar sus rostros de manera amenazante. Con extremo dolor pujó una vez más y el llanto invadió la habitación, seguido de uno mucho más alto, el cual indicaba que el hijo de Ino y Sasuke Uchiha había nacido también.

— ¡Es un niño!— exclamaron Shizune y la enfermera que atendía a Sakura al unísono, provocando que las dos kunoichis se miraran.

—Quiero verlo— se apresuró a exclamar la joven de cabellos rosados.

— ¡También yo!

Mientras las auxiliares limpiaban a los niños volvieron a mirarse, y Sakura, débil producto del reciente esfuerzo, sonrió con triunfo.

—Mi bebé nació primero, _Puerca_. ¿Cómo te quedó eso?

Ino frunció la respingada nariz, con los cabellos rubios sumamente desordenados.

—Eso no importa. Mi bebé será mucho más apuesto que el tuyo. Y más joven— la retó, entornando la mirada— Será bello como sus dos padres.

— ¡Como Sasuke-kun, querrás decir!

— ¡Cierra la boca, _Frentona_ horrible!

— ¡Ciérrala tú, Ino-_Puerca_!

Antes de que pudieran seguir peleando, Shizune llegó junto a Ino con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta celeste, dejando ver una incipiente cabellera rubia sobre la diminuta cabeza. Ino tomó rápidamente a su bebé en brazos mientras se sentaba y Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda, besándola en un repentino ataque de felicidad, para luego besar la cabeza de su primogénito. Entonces, una enfermera llegó a Sakura con otro bulto envuelto en una manta celeste que ella contempló, primero cautelosa, y luego se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos, observándolo junto a Lee. El bebé dormitaba; era extremadamente pálido y su cabecita estaba totalmente cubierta por una cabellera rosada, del mismo color de la su madre. Sus cejas se mostraban como dos finas líneas de color rosa también, y sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados, los cuales abrió al sentirse observado, para deleite de su madre, eran idénticos a los suyos: enormes y de un fulgurante color verde. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, como la de Lee, y su frente lucía en proporción al resto de su diminuta anatomía. Nada extraño ni fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, no heredó las sensuales cejas de su padre, ni la hermosa frente de su madre,— Lee besó la cabeza de Sakura, acariciando sus cabellos— pero sigue siendo un súper galán, ¿verdad?

Ella rió con suavidad, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras escuchaba como su mejor amiga lloraba y reía a la vez.

—Sí que lo es…Es un perfecto galán. Sin frente de marquesina ni cejotas— rió.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer otra de mis historias. Estoy mejor de salud, me quedan una semanas con yeso pero estaré bien :)<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
